A New Clan Revealed
by narutoking101
Summary: Kakashi is now a teacher. naruto is still a slacker and a new kid shows sighns that he is from a clan that hasn't been seen in over a hundred years.Please R&R. ENJOY! I rated it T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples this is my first fan fiction s please don't be too harsh. R&R please!**

It was class time at the leaf village ninja academy, and as usual a certain ninja was very late.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensei." said Naruto as he ran through the door.

"Naruto" he groaned "for once can't you be on time?"

"Hahahaha ill try"

"Well, take a seat; I was just about to introduce our new student."

"Come on Ikani" Kakashi called.

There was a bang and a boy walked out of the smoke that had just appeared. He seemed to be bored with

the proceedings. His hair was deep blue, his eyes a fierce green, he wore a black sweatshirt, black shorts,

and wore a katana on his back. Sasuke could feel something about this kid. Something he couldn't

describe.

"Class say hello" said Kakashi.

"Hello" they groaned.

"You can go take a seat next to Gaara."

"Hello" Gaara said.

The boy simply nodded

"Today we will be sparing" continued Kakashi

"The pairs are Ino and Sakura, Gaara and Hanta, Naruto and Ikani, and Sasuke and Neji."

The class got up and went outside.

**Well I hope you liked the first chapter. If I get a lot of good reviews, then in a week ill have the next chapter up. For the record the next chapter has a lot more action. **


	2. Chapter 2: The True Power of Ikani

**Well its finally here…. Chapter 2! I promised a lot more action and I'm not going to let you down.**

"Ok I want to set a few boundaries." Said Kakashi.

"Garra you cant kill your opponent ok?"

Garra grunted.

"And Naruto, please don't fall asleep again." He groaned.

"Now on my mark. Ready…….BEGIN!!!!!"

Naruto smiled.

"I just want to tell you that you're going up against the future hokage of the leaf village! Believe it!"

"We'll see how good you really are." Ikani replied.

Naruto immediately threw two kunai knives at Ikani. But Ikani easily dodged them. Then he came up to Naruto with a kind of speed that Naruto hadn't seen since Rock Lee used the _Secret Lotus Justu._ Ikani punched and Naruto fell backwards even though he wasn't even touched!

"Hey how'd you do that!?" Naruto cried.

Ikani merely smiled and came at Naruto again. Naruto summoned a bit of his red charka into his fist and hit Ikani with everything he had! Suddenly Naruto heard a voice behind him.

"What a waste of Chakra."

Naruto turned around and saw Ikani smiling.

"Its over." He said.

Naruto saw a kunai knife at his heart.

"I was so close!" Naruto said.

But that was just a bluff. Naruto summoned all of his red Chakra and punched Ikani with the speed of the Nine Tail Fox! Ikani gasped and flew backwards crashing into a cherry blossom tree.

"Very good, your skills are impressive. But its time to show you a fraction of my abilities." Said Ikani.

Naruto smiled.

"Bring it on!"

Ikani flew forward again with unimaginable speed. At the last moment he dodged right and punched Naruto in the ribs. Then he came around and kicked Naruto in the back.

But he wasn't done yet! Ikani ripped off Naruto's Kunai case and emptied the contents.

Meanwhile Naruto was on the ground in unimaginable pain.

"That's it!" he cried.

Naruto summoned the nine tail fox's chakra and rushed at Ikani. Ikani charged at Naruto.

Now they were both moving at unimaginable speeds! Both were evenly matched. Naruto threw a punch at Ikani's face but he blocked it. Then Ikani tried to kick Naruto in the ribs, but that was blocked too! On and on they went, striking and blocking until the other student stopped fighting to watch. Sasuke grew even more uneasy watching Ikani move.

"Where have I seen that style of fighting before?" he thought.

Neji was watching Ikani in astonishment.

"How is it possible for him to move that fast without utilizing any chakra?" he thought.

Garra was watching without any expression on his face but inside a feeling was coming over him. It was a feeling he had never felt before. What was it? Could it be……fear?

Hinata was watching Naruto in awe.

"He's so brave and strong!" she thought.

Suddenly before she could stop herself Hinata yelled.

"Go Naruto!"

Even thought Naruto didn't look at her, he started fighting even harder.

**Well that's it! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the first one being so short. Well, R&R please and thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth

**Hi everybody! I still haven't been getting that many reviews! Come on people! It'll only take like 2 minuets to write something! Don't make it a novel! Just say something like 'update soon' or 'good story'! Please! I don't care if u flame me! Just review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did, Orochimaru would be king of the bunnies instead of snakes! But, I do happen to own Ikani! Well R&R! Enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This boy is quite strong!" Ikani thought as he threw punch after punch at Naruto.

"Wow, I can't believe this only a little bit of his power! But, its probably a bluff! He must be getting tired!" Naruto thought.

"Hey! How come you haven't been using any chakra?!" Naruto yelled at Ikani.

"Because I don't need to." Ikani replied.

"I bet you can't even control your chakra!" Naruto retorted.

"What did you say?" Ikani said through clenched teeth.

He suddenly stopped fighting and just stood facing Naruto.

"I _said _you probably can't even control your chakra." Naruto replied.

"That's it!!!!" Ikani yelled, "It's time to show you my true abilities!!!"

He waved his hand and then quickly clenched his fist. In his hand a kunai, that looked like it was made out of dark sapphire suddenly appeared!!

"Hey, where did that come fr-…"

But Naruto didn't have any time to finish his sentence, because Ikani suddenly rushed at him! Naruto dodged right but he wasn't fast enough. Ikani changed his direction in mid air and slashed at Naruto. It would've been a fatal blow but suddenly one person was holding him back while the Hokage was standing in front of Naruto blocking Ikani's attack using a kunai.

"Ikani the battle is over. You have won. Now, will you please come to my office, I would like to talk to you." The Hokage said.

"Hn." Ikani grunted

Ikani followed the hokage to his office.

"Take a seat." He said.

Ikani sat down and noticed that there were jonin along the sides of his office. Ikani suddenly began feeling uneasy. He had the feeling that he was being contained.

"What do you want?" Ikani asked?

"I want to know where you came from." The hokage replied.

"That matter doesn't concern you." Ikani said.

"That was not a request." The hokage said calmly.

"That matter doesn't concern you." Ikani said again with a hint of annoyance.

"It does concern me as long is your in MY village and under MY command!!!!" The hokage shouted.

Ikani clenched hi fists only one person has ever talked to him like that and lived! It was the only person who he ever feared!

"Please do not raise your voice at me, because if you do I will not be responsible for my actions." Ikani said calmly.

"Very well, but will you please answer my question." The hokage said.

"If you must know I come from the village of Ryoko Kurikata (Power and Crafting). It was destroyed decades ago, but there were a few survivors. They went into hiding and started to rebuild our once great village. You see, we were developing a skill. This is no ordinary technique! It allows us to absorb the chakra from the living thing all around us. Then train our bodies to allow the chakra to flow through our blood system! But we didn't stop there. Once we mastered that technique my village tried to form that chakra into a solid form. This is exactly what you saw me do while fighting Naruto. But then while we were still working on that skill, our village was attacked by the Ancient Sound clan! Everybody in my village was killed except for 6 people. One is me the other was a ninja named Orochimaru but i'm not sure if the others are still alive."

The Hokage's face tightened.

"You lie! Orochimaru was of the sound village!!"

"No, he was of true Ryo Kurikata blood. He was known as the Ko-Hebi-Oumono (Great Snake King). But he lost the right to be known by that title the day he betrayed us.

Our entire village was fighting it's hardest. But he, Orochimaru was a coward! While we were fighting entire squads he would pick the sound off one by one using darts! But then a thought struck him! He killed a near by sound ninja and stole his uniform! Then he joined the rest of them in attacking us! Eventually everybody in my village was slaughtered. But before the battle was over I faced him. Orochimaru was standing over my sister with a kunai. In one swift movement it was all over! My sister was dead! I ran at him and easily knocked Orochimaru to the ground. I was ready to finish him when the ninja cried 'wait'!! He tore off his mask and I saw the face of the one I thought of as a brother! One of my only true friends! I froze and I regret it!

_Flashback_

"Why Orochimaru?" Ikani said.

"For survival! It was the only way! I wasn't going to die for nothing!" Orochimaru said.

"You call dieing in order to fight for your village nothing!!!! And you also killed my sister!! My sister! Who you loved as deeply as I did! Orochimaru I can't believe what you have done! You are no friend of mine let alone a brother! Its over! Now next time I see you we will be enemies!! And don't think that the fact that you taught me everything that I know about combat is going to help you!!

Orochimaru smirked and got up.

"So be it." Orochimaru said as he walked away through the rain.

_End Flashback_

**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well what did you think? Please R&R! And I want you to review! Please even if you want to flame me for no reason!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth continued

**Hey everyone! I still haven't been getting reviews! I mean it's not that hard! PLZ review!!!! And I know that Orochimaru founded the sound village. But there's a twist. So read on to find out! And for those of u who r confused, The Hokage is Tsunade.**

**Ikani: Am I ever gonna kill Naruto?????**

**Me: No but u will kill someone….**

**Ikani: GRRRRRRR I WANTED TO KILL NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ME: U have anger management issues!**

**Ikani: Are u going to do the disclaimer or wat?**

**Me: Oh yeah! I don't own Naruto but Ikani is my character! Well R&R plz and thank you!**

Ikani was shaking now. The Hokage was looking grimly at the boy in front of him.

"But I have read the ancient scrolls! And the village of Ryo Kurikata was founded over a millennia ago! And destroyed exactly 66 years ago 6 days from now….. (Foreshadowing). So how could you be still alive??" the Hokage asked.

"Age is not a factor for my village. Everyone who has mastered the art of chakra Kurikata can choose to remain in their prime for eternity!" Ikani stated proudly.

"So you mean to say you have, mastered the chakra Kurikata as u call it??" the hokage inquired.

"Yes, but there is something not revealed in the ancient scrolls. The chakra Kurikata has five levels.

1)absorb chakra from our surroundings

2)Absorb that chakra and use it to heal our bodies and minds.

3)Mold that chakra into a solid form.

4)By now the chakra has become a part of us so it protects us without us having to make any hand signs. Much like that boy with shikaku inside him.

5)Focus that chakra into a controllable beam." Ikani said.

"But how come the chakra didn't protect you in your fight with Naruto??"

"That is because my people don't rely on shields. That is only a last resort! We build up our bodies. But if our chakra senses real danger, it will come to our aide." Ikani replied.

"I see."

"Well if that is all, I'll be leaving now." Ikani said.

"Of course!" the hokage replied.

Ikani bowed and left. But as he walked to the door he stopped.

"I have told you everything. So in return I don't want anyone to know of my past." Ikani said calmly.

"Very well." the hokage said.

(**I'm gonna start calling the Hokage Tsunade.)**

Ikani walked slowly out of Tsunade's office. But he was unsure of what to do next. So, he just kept walking around the village looking at the children playing and the adults working hard to keep the village thriving.

"Hey Ikani wait up!"

Ikani turned around and a pink haired girl was running after him.

"What do you want??" Ikani said irritably.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to come train with us." Sakura said hopefully.

"I guess." Ikani said.

"Ok come on!"'

Sakura grabbed his hand but Ikani's chakra shot out and blocked her.

"Please don't touch me." Ikani said sternly.

"Ok sorry…."

Ikani followed Sakura to the very edge of the village when they came to a clearing.

Sakura gasped and Ikani froze. In the clearing there were…………………….

**MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHA! A CLIFF HANGER!!!!  
PLZ REVIEW AND I"LL UPDATE A.S.A.P!**


	5. Chapter 5: NEW FRIENDS!

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed!!! I really appreciate **

**it!! But please don't listen to Hoyt! He flames people for no apparent reason! Oh **

**well! Now to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cuz if I did a lot of things would change… **

In the clearing there were four figures. One was a girl with stunning bright red hair greenish brown eyes and a headband tied around her neck. There was another girl with pitch black hair, brown eyes, a headband on her left arm, and a smirk on her face. Leaning by a nearby tree, was a boy with blackish brown hair, stunning auburn eyes, and a headband on his head. The last figure was a girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and headband on her head. All four of them were wearing bright red cloaks with the same symbol on them as their headband.

"Who are you," Sakura said, "and where are Naruto and Sasuke?"

Suddenly she looked next to a bunch of trees and saw two huddled masses on the ground.

"Sasuke-kun!!!! Naruto!!!!!" Sakura yelled rushing up to them.

Ikani however stayed where he was, completely frozen and with a look of shock on his face. Suddenly he spoke:

"By the mountain the power sleeps, In the village the power lies…."

"Many have sought it but looked too deep, this kind of power never dies." the other four

figures completed.

"I can't believe it!!! Its you!!! But I thought you were dead?!" Ikani exclaimed.

"It's a long story." The boy said.

"Well we have lots of time. But why did you attack those two??" Ikani said gesturing toward Sasuke and Naruto.

"They attacked us so Teresa here decided to teach them a lesson. Sadly she didn't leave any for us." The girl with red hair said.

"Well that's just like her." The girl with long black hair said laughing.

"Yeah I know." Ikani said.

"Hello." Sakura said after she had finished nursing Sasuke and Naruto. They were still unconscious.

"Oh hello!" the Red haired girl said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Said the boy.

"I am Tauqir (Tuh-keer), this is Rose," he said gesturing to the girl with red hair "this is Vivian he said pointing to the girl with long black hair, "and this is Teresa," he finished nodding at the girl with pitch black hair.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura said

"I'm sorry about your friends," Teresa said. "I just got carried away."

"It's ok." Sakura said.

"Well if you want to know how we got here I'll have to start from the beginning…

**Well I hoped all of you liked it!! And the OC's that just appeared are based on me and my friends. Plz R&R!!!**


	6. Once great, now forgotten

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update, but I had things to do. Well anyway I don't own Naruto.**

"We all come from a village called the village of power." Tauqir said.

"We learned to control chakra and to manipulate it. Ikani here was one of the best. He was taught the younger generation out techniques. But everything changed when the ancient sound clan attacked us."

_Flash back_

_Tauqir was walking down the street with Ikani. _

"_Hey Tauqir, lets go spar with he others." Ikani said._

"_All right," Tauqir said._

_They walked down the street and turned. They walked down for about 10 minuets and came to a house. Ikani knocked on the door and there stood Teresa. _

"_Hey Teresa, Rose and Vivien there?" Tauqir asked_

"_Yeah they're just training"_

"_You guys want to spar for a little?"_

"_You know it!"_

_Tauqir and Ikani walked inside they were sparring when they heard a loud boom! They all rushed outside to see the smoke rising from the village elders' meeting hall. They all rushed there and saw that ninja were swarming into the village. Suddenly a rain of shuriken and kunai bombarded the village. _

"_TERESA YOU GO HELP THE FRONTAL DEFENCES!! VIVIEN! YOU GO HELP THE WOUNDED. ROSE I WANT YOU TO GO AND DEFEND THE CHILDREN AT THE SCHOOL. TAUQIR COVER ME WHILE I TRY TO REACH THE VILLAGE ELDERS!" Ikani shouted._

_Everyone went to carry out their tasks. _

_Teresa's POV_

_This is what I live for! I ran right into a living hell! There were people on the ground either wounded or dead. The opposing ninja were slaughtering everyone. The frontal defenses were being set up already. Huge streams of chakra were being concentrated on the outside of the village forming a force field. I added my own chakra to it. I'd like to see the ninja get through that! Me and my big mouth. There wasn't enough power. The ninjas broke through the shield and came at us. We took out as many as we could but there were too many. Eventually we had to retreat. Then I saw a sound ninja right in front of me. I blacked out and then there was this crazy flash of light._

_Vivien's POV_

_It was horrible. There were people being mercilessly slaughtered. I tried to help as many as I could. But there were just too many. The only way we could get through this was if the frontal defenses held up and if Ikani and Tauqir could protect the village elders. They're the only ones who could stop this. I felt a shuriken fly past my head. I turned around and I suddenly blacked out and then I saw some kind of flash._

_Rose's POV_

_Oh my god! The school was on fire when I got there. There were still children inside too. The older kids got out and some of them tried to save a few of the little ones. I turned my chakra into water to douse the fire. Eventually the fire was put out. ME and the older kids ran inside to help them get out. After everyone was safe, I ran toward the elders' meeting hall when I got there the place was in ruins. I rushed inside and was suddenly facing a ninja. I lashed out at him, but he dodged it by flexing. Sort of like a snake. After that I just blacked out but I do remember a flash of light._

_Tauqir's POV _

_HOLY CRAP! The Ninja were destroying everything. I blocked shuriken and kunai, and took out as many as I could. There were 3 ninja rushing toward Orochimaru, I took them out for him. I wonder why he didn't fight. He just ran behind a stone and started shooting darts. Ikani was a couple feet ahead of me. We were right in front of the elders' meeting hall. Suddenly We were surrounded by ninja. This was the first time I got to get a good look at their uniforms and headband. THEY WERE FROM THE ANCIENT SOUND VILLAGE!!! Now I knew what was happening. They were after the power that only a skilled chakra crafter could unlock. Ikani rushed forward and blasted through them. He managed to get into the meeting hall. I managed to take out all the ninja there but when I rushed in, all I saw was fire and ruins. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I blacked out. Before I completely went though, there was a flash of light_

_End POV's_

_END FLASHBACK_

"That's pretty much it. We all saw a flash of light, right before we blacked out." Tauqir said.

"And we all saw the same ninja. His uniform didn't quite fit him and he was really flexible." Rose said.

"Orochimaru." Ikani said shocked. "He actually used that jutsu on his own people. That's why everyone blacked out. It kills you after a while. He turns his chakra into potent venom. Eventually it destroys all of your chakra and then attacks your body. But I don't understand how you guys survived."

"What happened inside the meeting hall Ikani?" said Vivien.

"Orochimaru killed my sister. And the high elder Trizeru was fighting him. He was knocked down. I rushed at Orochimaru and knocked him down. But I hesitated. He took a dead sound ninja's uniform and posed as their alley just to survive. He just got up and walked away after I swore that I'd kill him. I ran to Trizeru. He was muttering something."

Suddenly realization filled Ikani's face.

"It was him! He saved you guys. After he finished muttering something, chakra started flowing out of him. It went throughout the village 4 beams of chakra headed for different places. And one hit me. I blacked out too and when I woke up, I was in a forest. I spent the next year or so there until I found the leaf village. And that's how I ended up here."

At this point Sasuke and Naruto were awake and listening.

"Don't worry guys! We'll help you out. BELIEVE IT!" Naruto said.

"Thank you."


End file.
